Trust Me
by inmyspinnychair
Summary: He just wanted to steal a kiss from her lips. Edward had been wanting that for quite a while now, but all his attempts had failed. Either they'd been interrupted or he just couldn't do it in the end. But maybe this time... Post-FMAB/Manga -EdWin fluff- ;D
1. The Door

So, I'm starting a new story! After like, 3 years of hiatus, I'm back at writing! YAY! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the EdWin fluff in this fic and thanks for reading! xD

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did and it was still amazingly awesome, it would be a miracle.

;D

* * *

><p>Ch. 1 - The Door<p>

He walked toward the seemingly empty house.

But he knew it was anything but empty.

There was people there: his only family. The ones who always waited for him to return, no matter how long it would take. The ones that made this house his home. It was these people along with his brother that kept him going. His motivation, even when things got difficult and he felt like giving up.

They were always there for him.

Especially the pretty blond automail mechanic with her trusty wrench always at hand. She kept in line and kept him from giving up.

She believed in him.

As he walked up the front steps to the porch he stopped. His golden eyes locked on the front door. The door that would lead him into his home. The door that would lead him to his loved ones.

The door that would lead him to her.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down, not knowing why he was so nervous all of a sudden. His palm was sweaty as he reached for the door knob and his breathing was still a bit shaky.

Why was he so nervous?

What was he afraid of?

It had been a few months since he had been here. He had gone to the West in order to study other kinds of alchemy, perhaps find one that he could perform, even with his newly restored arm. But after three months of studying and researching, he still had not fully understood western alchemy and hence not been able to perform it or do much with the information he'd gathered.

So, a bit defeated, he had decided to come home in order to clear his head and hopefully go back to the West and give the alchemy another shot.

Home. He was finally Home.

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to open the door. He wrapped his hand around the door knob and all that was left to do, was to turn it.

Never before had such a simple task seemed so impossible.

But he couldn't just stand there, with his hand on the door knob and not twist it. He couldn't just leave and forget he had been there because he _was_ there and he _didn't want_ to leave.

He wanted to see them.

He wanted to see _her_.

And he knew that he wouldn't be satisfied until he did. His conscience wouldn't let him, so turning back was not an option. Not for him.

After all, he was Edward Elric. And he would _not_ run away from this.

He gripped the door knob a little tighter and finally gave it a twist, opening the door to his home.

* * *

><p>AN - This was more of Ed's pov on things, next we'll see Winry's! :D


	2. The Wrench

I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist... I probably won't own it ever...

T_T

* * *

><p>Ch. 2 - The Wrench<p>

She looked at her favorite tool laying on the floor.

She picked it up and examined it. It was old and worn out because of all the years of use, but it was her favorite wrench none the less. It had been through many things with her. It had helped her help others.

It was the wrench she had used that first time _he_ had gotten his automail.

It was also the wrench she always used to knock some sense into him.

She smiled, memories suddenly flooding her mind. He would come home with a broken automail arm and in one swift movement, her wrench would collide with his skull. Those were the days when she would have to pull all-nighters working on his arm and leg, doing the best she could to make them better and stronger.

Doing what she could to keep him alive and well.

After he was fixed, they would be on their way again, trying to restore what they'd lost. And she would watch their receding backs from afar, hoping that they would return soon, safe and sound.

Now, the story wasn't much different.

She was still home, waiting.

Waiting for both brothers to return from their journeys. Journeys that were no longer as life threatening as the missions that they had been involved with before.

And even though she was waiting, she didn't mind as much as she used to. She knew they were safe, the worry she felt wasn't as strong as before. Even so, she couldn't help but wondered how they were both doing.

The brother in Xing was enjoying his new body to the fullest. He would send her letters about his trips and what he'd learned in the foreign country every few weeks. With the Xingese princess helping him every step of the way as he traveled, she was sure that the younger brother was doing alright.

The older brother in the West… well, she still hadn't heard much from him. A few weeks after saying goodbye at the train station, she had received a call from him. It was a brief call in which he had informed her of his whereabouts and how he'd been since his arrival. She remembered smiling when he told her that the food from Creta was great, but the heat was horrible, and how it was at times like those that he wished he were home.

Home. He'd once told her that wherever she was, that was home. They'd always return to her.

He would always return to her.

The promise they made at the train station was still fresh in her mind. She would wait for him as long as it took because she knew that he would keep his promise -he always did. And once he returned she would give him the 80% that she promised and finally act on those feelings she had been hiding for so long.

She just hoped that he would come back soon. She missed him too much.

With that last thought, she continued on her way to the kitchen, placing the wrench in her workshop as she walked by.

Winry took the broom by the counter and began to sweep, too immersed in her work to notice the front door slowly being opened.

* * *

><p>AN - O.O

I wonder who it is...


	3. So Close

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I love it. 3

* * *

><p>Ch. 3 - So Close<p>

xD

He opened the door, surprised to see that the house seemed empty, until he heard the sound of a broom as it swept the wooden floor. He quietly leaned in to see who was there, knowing he had not been noticed. He could see her sweeping the kitchen with complete concentration. She had her back to him and her long light blonde hair swayed from side to side as she walked around, broom in hand.

She still didn't notice the golden eyes watching her. And he knew this very well. A smile appeared on his lips as he watched her just a little longer.

She really was beautiful. With those innocent sky blue eyes, flawless face, long hay colored hair and that nice blue dress covered with an apron that he remembered from their time at Briggs.

He took one last look at Winry before finally making up his mind. The golden haired boy closed the door behind him, loud enough for her to hear, and dropped his suitcase right by his feet.

The door being closed startled her out of her thoughts and she headed the living room, expecting to find her granny, but was met with someone else entirely.

"Edward…" she said, surprised wide blue eyes locking on his golden ones. _She looks kinda cute when she's surprised_, he thought to himself.

"Hi," he said and waved his, now flesh, right hand and gave her one of those crooked grins that she liked so much.

She suddenly cleared the room in record time and wrapped her arms around his neck, not noticing just how flushed Ed had become at her touch. He forced himself to relax a little and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

As he breathed her in, he felt better and more at ease, just like before. He didn't want to let her go. He'd missed her so much while he was away, he was almost tempted to break his automail leg just to go see her, but he knew that wouldn't end well.

"I…I missed you, Ed. I'm glad you're back," she whispered, a small blush rising on her cheeks.

"Um…yeah, I missed you too…a lot," he stuttered, blushing harder the more he spoke. "I really…um…really wanted to uh, well, I-I wanted to see you."

He was grateful that she couldn't see his face, seeing as how it was almost as red as a tomato from that last sentence. Unbeknownst to him she was thinking the exact same thing, those last words causing the same reaction. She smiled happily.

Edward was back, safe and sound. He was home.

Their embrace seemed to last forever, but they slowly pulled away in order to lock gazes, a light blush still on their cheeks. Ed's and Winry's hands remained relatively in the same place, not wanting to let go completely.

"So, have you taken good care of your automail?" She gave him a serious look, but he knew better.

"Of course! My leg is in perfect condition, but you said that I should come back every few months for maintenance or a visit…well, here I am!" He smiled, causing her heart to skip a beat and bits of pink to appear on her face. Ed's smile only widened.

"What?" Winry asked, a bit self-conscious. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly, the smile still on his lips.

To Winry it was evident he wasn't telling her something and this 'something' involved her in some way, she could practically see it in his playful golden eyes.

"Tell me, Ed!" she whined, getting closer to meet his eyes better.

He leaned in too and with a serious tone he said, "I said, it's nothing." He gave her a scowl that mirrored her own.

Then they realized something.

They were close. _Too_ close.

Their eyes went wide with awareness. Heat rising on their faces, accompanied by a familiar scarlet color.

She was so close… he could almost taste her. Only he knew how much he wanted to taste those lips of hers.

He was so close she could feel his breath linger on her lips. She stole a quick glance at his lips, noticing that they looked soft and sweet, but she wanted to find out on her own.

Ed swallowed and closed his eyes. His mind blank, his heart racing.

And then he leaned in, a little closer.

Winry did nothing to stop him, simply closed her eyes as well. She could hear her heart, getting louder with every beat and wondered if he could also hear it.

Then she leaned in too, just a little closer.

Their lips were so close to meeting. They were barely touching. Just a bit closer and they'd finally-

"Winry! Winry, could you please come help me with the groceries?" came the voice of Pinako from outside.

Their eyes flew open as they jumped away from each other, embarrassment clear on their faces. They turned away from each other.

"Um, we should, uh, go help, granny…" stuttered Winry, her face bright red.

"Oh, yeah…um, w-we should…" Ed agreed and cleared his throat, his face flushed.

On their way out they both reached for the door, where their hands met, but they both pulled away instinctively. After a bit of awkwardness and muttered apologies, both teenagers were finally able to get their act together and go outside.

_I was so close…, _Ed thought. "Dammit," he muttered as he followed Winry outside to help the old woman.

She smiled when she heard him. _Dammit is right, _she thought.

* * *

><p>AN - ;D

They were so close! Oh well... I got a few more chapters done but I'm gonna wait a bit before I post them. Till next time!


	4. Nothing

Thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves! I'm glad you're all enjoying this little piece! xD

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, if I did Ed and Winry would've kissed, if you catch my drift. -somewhat spoiler-

* * *

><p>Ch. 4 - Nothing<p>

8D

"Okay, you're all done," Winry said, as she gave Ed's leg one last buff with a rag.

"Thanks," Ed muttered, still not meeting her eyes.

An awkward silence still present in the workshop. They didn't dare lock gazes with each other throughout the whole maintenance process.

But that didn't mean that they couldn't look at each other.

Ed saw her take apart the automail, one screw at a time, and inspect the inside wires. He saw when she put the front plate back into place, then took a soft cloth and buffed his leg until she could clearly see her reflection on it. But he wasn't really focused on what she was doing, rather, he was more focused on her. Yet, Winry was far too immersed in her work to notice the golden eyes on her face.

Or so he thought.

She could see him from the corner of her eye. She could feel his gaze on her. But she wasn't sure what to do about it. So Winry just kept going as if she noticed nothing. And now that she was done, she still didn't want to meet those golden eyes of his, afraid of what emotion she might find there. Afraid of regret. Of what they had almost done. Or perhaps fear. Fear of what could've happened between them.

Or maybe…confusion?

She looked at him as he sat on the corner of the bed, in deep thought. He looked rather confused. A bit frustrated too.

_Just what exactly is he thinking about? What if it is about what happened before… _she wondered as she began to organize her tools back into place.

"Winry, one of your customers is here, are you almost done in there?" came granny Pinako's voice from outside the door.

"Tell them to wait a bit, please. I'm just tidying up."

Ed had to talk to her now, while they were still alone. He knew more customers would arrive soon and she'd be busy.

He had to ask her.

It was happening again. Fear making his heart speed up, but he still wasn't sure why. He'd been in a war against the Homunculi and Father, he'd faced danger and even cheated death, yet here he was, truly afraid of what response his question could bring.

Afraid of how he was going to ask her in the first place.

He decided to be bold. Ed hoped this would make him seem confident and fearless, even if inside him, it was the complete opposite. Ed got off the bed and walked towards Winry, who's back was towards him, then he simply wrapped his arms around her waist.

She gave a little yelp of surprise at his touch, to which he smiled a bit. This simple action took a lot of effort from him and he hoped that Winry wouldn't take it the wrong way. He didn't want the wrench in her hand to collide with his skull.

"E-Ed…what, what is it?" she spoke, trying to gain her composure and keep the pink from rising on her cheeks again.

Ed wasn't doing any better and it didn't help that her face was so close to his, their cheeks could almost touch. "Well, I-I wanted to ask y-you some…thing…"

Winry could hear his worried tone, aside from the stuttering. "Okay, what is it?"

"Um…A-Are…" he took a deep breath. "Winry, are you, angry with me?"

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" she asked, honestly taken aback by such a question. She placed her favorite tool on the table as she listened to his reason.

"Well, you were really quiet and I thought you were angry because…um…because, of what happened, earlier…" he trailed off. "Because of, what we-I almost did…"

She turned in his arms to look at him, noticing traces of light pink on his face. "Ed, I'm not angry with you."

He was legitimately surprised. "You're not?"

She smiled and shook her head. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Listen, don't…don't worry about what happened before. It's nothing to get angry about…plus, nothing really happened. It was nothing..." she muttered, looking away. _It was nothing, wasn't it? Nothing happened… nothing at all… _her mind told her.

"Nothing…" he whispered, disappointed. _So, she thought it was nothing? _

"You should, uh, go rest up while I-I attend my other customers…"

Ed finally looked down at her and noticed that she was still looking away, playing nervously with her apron. She was afraid too. Afraid of what could happen if they took this a step further.

He had to help her. He had to make her feel better. Make her forget that fear…

Ed took a deep breath, trying to steady himself in order to make his next move. He patted her head lovingly, causing her to look up, curious. His hand trailed down the side of her face as his eyes locked on hers.

Then he leaned in, ever so slowly, and kissed her cheek.

His goal was achieved, because for that moment, her mind went blank. There was only surprise and her racing heart.

He let her go. His own emotions getting the best of him, as his face flushed. He dug his hands into his pockets and looked down, embarrassed. "I-I-I think I-I'll be goi..ng now…"

She was still in shock, her face rapidly heating up. "Y-Yeah."

He left and almost tripped on the way to his room, while she was stumbling in her workshop. She touched the place he had kissed and smiled. She didn't care that it wasn't a particularly deep and passionate kiss. It was from Ed and that was enough. It gave her a warm feeling inside and made her stomach flip in a happy way.

It was Ed's way of showing that what had happened before wasn't just _nothing_. It was definitely _something_ and he was willing to try and take it to the next step. He _wanted_ to try.

And if being together made her as happy as it made him, then he would go through this awkwardness a million more times if he had to, just have her by his side.

* * *

><p>AN - I enjoy seeing Ed being awkward instead of his confident and cocky self! It's cute! x3

Please review! They make me happy and give me more inspiration! Seriously!


	5. Frustrations

Happy EdWin day everyone! Yeah, its 5/03 today, which means we celebrate our favorite couple! And since I couldn't draw something cool for them -and probably won't- I decided to post the next chapter earlier than expected! I hope you all enjoy it and thanks again for the reviews! xD

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, if I did, I would be a cool cow in a thong. Moo.

* * *

><p>Ch. 5 - Frustrations<p>

;D

They had become more comfortable with each other over the last few days. They had fallen into their normal routine, just like before. The arguments, the wrench, the laughs and the apple pie. But there was one main difference from before.

Feelings.

Ed was trying his best to decipher and name the overflowing emotions within him before they drove him crazy. He had to figure them out and show Winry how much she really meant to him.

He had admitted that he liked her a while ago, but only to Al. His most trusted friend and ally, his brother. But now…

How would he admit it to her? How would he tell her that 'like' could no longer describe what he felt?

How could he tell her that he meant what he'd said at the train station all those months ago, that he wanted to be by her side forever?

How could he even be sure that she felt the same way?

How?

"Dammit." Ed pulled on his bangs to keep his head from spinning. "How?" he muttered and let himself fall on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling, thoughtful.

_She doesn't seem to mind when I hold her close. _He smiled.

You don't know that for sure. His conscience chimed in and caused him to scowl.

_She seemed happy when I… _He blushed. _When I kissed her cheek._

Are you sure about that?

He groaned. _That first day, when I arrived and we almost…she wanted me to, I could _feel _it. _

Emotion is not the same as want. Even if you _felt_ that she wanted you to kiss her, it doesn't mean she wants _all_ of you. It doesn't mean she has real feelings for you or anything.

_Fuck you. Just shut the hell up. _

It's true, though. Emotion is not the same as want. You can have something you want, but that doesn't mean you love it, does it? You're just setting your hopes too high and when they fail, you'll come crashing down with them. You'll be in a world of pain.

He closed his eyes in order to try to keep his emotions at bay. He clenched his jaw and gripped his bed sheets with two strong hands. He didn't want to believe the voice in his head. He _wouldn't _believe the bastard.

"Ed? Are you sleeping again?" came Winry's voice from behind the door, snapping him back to reality.

He sat up on his bed before he replied, "What is it?"

"Just came to tell you that dinner's ready," she said, voice happy as always.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit." That seemed to satisfy her and he heard her footsteps heading down the stairs. He didn't want her to see him all shaken up by his thoughts, he didn't want to worry her. Not again.

He finally began to make his way downstairs when he was met by a very excited Winry who almost tripped on the way up, "Ed, it's Al! He's on the phone and wants to talk to you! He also said he's coming tomorrow! Common, Ed, hurry up!"

"Wait, what…!" he was a bit confused by her words, she had spoken too fast.

"Al's on the phone!" she said, exasperated now. "Hurry up!" She took his hand and made him run down the steps with her.

He blushed at sudden contact, but didn't pull away. He just let her drag him down to talk to his younger brother.

Once they got to the hallway, she realized something that made her blush too. They were holding hands.

"Sorry," she said as she began to let go.

He tightened his grip on her hand, not letting her go. "Don't be."

She looked up to him, confused. "What?" she whispered.

"Don't be sorry," he said and smiled at her awkwardly as their eyes met.

They both blushed happily as he brought her into his arms, hands now intertwined. Holding her close, breathing her in, made his worries fade away.

Ed cursed his stupid conscience. _I don't believe it. I _know _she feels something. _

"Yeah, those two are still not together! I'm telling you Al, you gotta get here fast and push your big brother to make a move cause my Winry won't wait forever ya know!" Pinako said into the phone loudly and then chuckled.

They separated quickly upon hearing Pinako's words. Both of their faces a deep scarlet.

"I-I'll go get granny so that you…can talk to Al," Winry said, avoiding the golden eyes on her face. She then went into the workshop to pry her granny off the phone.

Said granny soon walked out of the room calmly and headed towards him. "You better hurry up, short stuff," she said as she tapped his shoulder with her pipe, bits of ash falling on his muscle shirt.

"I'm not short anymore! And I'm going already, Al can wait," he said, annoyed.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Edward," Pinako said, quietly with her pipe in hand.

Ed was confused by the older woman's words. She realized it too as she eyed him and blew a ring of smoke. "She's waited for a long time now. Waited just for _you_, so don't screw it up, bean boy."

His eyes grew wide with understanding and his heart skipped a beat.

The old woman smiled and walked away feeling accomplished. She had to nudge the eldest Elric in the right direction before his brother gave him the final push.

He walked into the workshop, thoughtful, as Pinako's words still echoed in his mind.

* * *

><p>AN - That's the end of this one, sorry that its really short though. Currently, I'm on Ch. 9 of this fic! HA! I still haven't decided how I'm going to end it, so I'll keep going until I'm satisfied. Hope you review and thanks for reading! x3


	6. Thanks

Thanks to Iaya R. White for the kind review, but since I couldn't reply, I decided to say thanks here! HA! Also, a big thanks to all my other reviewers and story alerters, you guys are super special awesome! xD Speaking of thanks, I bring to you the next chapter with slight spoilers!

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but that doesn't mean I can't clap my hands together, place 'em on the ground and yell, "TRANSMUTATION!" every 5 minutes... Maybe, someday, I'll finally see the blue glow and actually perform alchemy. x3

* * *

><p>Ch. 6 - Thanks<p>

:)

He took out his pocket watch to check the time. _It's almost noon, where the hell are they?_

The pocket watch was no longer as useful as it had been. It had lost its value once he had decided to give up his alchemy, in order to return his younger brother to normal. Now it only served for two things: to remind him of everything he'd gone through all these years on their journey to regain what they'd lost and to tell time, of course.

For now, it was only used for the latter, since the older Elric wasn't thinking about old times, rather he was thinking about reasons why his brother's train was late.

He was impatient. And the light blonde sitting next to him with a smile on her face made matters worse. He wanted to do _something_, say _something_ but he wasn't sure what.

"Don't worry, Al will be here soon. You know how trains are always getting delayed," Winry said, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, I guess," Ed replied, putting his hands inside the pockets of his trousers and extending his legs in front of him. Suddenly everything seemed oddly familiar to him, the train station, the scenery, the movement, the girl sitting next to him…

_It's like déjà vu or something…Why? _

"Ed, do you remember the last time we were here?" Winry asked a bit shyly, suddenly interested in the soft cloth that made up her white summer dress.

It all came to him and his eyes widened in realization, of course he remembered. This was the exact same place where he had made a very important promise to her three months ago.

He'd promised to give her half of his life if she'd give him half of hers. An Equivalent Exchange, he'd said.

But she had called him an idiot and said she'd give him _all_ her life, not just half.

He was in shock. His face red, his mouth hanging, and surprised golden eyes meeting determined blue ones.

She had overturned Equivalent Exchange as if it didn't exist and told him everything he'd hoped to hear but was afraid of. She felt the same. And she was willing to give him all her life. Or at least 80% of it, she clarified later, after she realized exactly what she had just told him.

Then he'd hugged her, told her he'd be back soon and got on the train headed west.

That had been three months ago and now here he was, again.

"Y-Yeah." Ed looked down to hide his face, slowly heating up. He wasn't sure what else to say.

Winry looked at him curiously, wondering if he really remembered their promise. He felt her sky blue eyes on him, almost as if she could read his thoughts simply by staring at him.

Ed wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but he did and that was all that mattered. Because of one reason or another he reached out and took her hand in his own, as his mind went blank for a split second. The golden haired boy was sure his face was as red as the old coat he wore before and was thankful that his bangs covered most of his face as he gave Winry's hand a little squeeze. He heard the girl next to him gasp in surprise at his actions before adjusting her hand in his and returning the squeeze. He felt relief rush through his whole body, relieving some of the tension in his heart.

Winry moved closer to Ed, still flushed from a moment before. She placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him stiffen at her touch. "Ed? Are you okay?" she asked, nervously.

"Uh-um, yeah. I-I'm fine, Winry." He stuttered, he knew, but he was nervous. Really nervous. There was only one thing he really wanted to do. The closer she got to him, the more he was tempted. And he wished more than ever, that he could muster enough courage and confidence to do it.

He just wanted to steal a kiss from her lips.

Edward had been wanting that for quite a while now, but all his attempts had failed. Either they were interrupted or he just couldn't do it in the end.

But maybe this time it would be different.

He steadied himself, trying to calm down his heart, which beat faster and faster the more he thought about what he was about to do.

He looked up to meet her worried eyes and smiled apologetically, hoping the red on his face had disappeared. Although he was sure it was still there. But seeing a small blush on her face made him feel better. He took her other hand in his own, using every nerve in his body to keep him from trembling. She looked at him expectantly, her glance making him weak. It was bittersweet because as much as he hated feeling weak, especially in front of her, he wanted her to look at him with those eyes as blue as the sky.

Ed moved closer and began to lean in slowly, hoping to finally capture her lips in a sweet kiss. But the sound of an approaching air whistle startled them, shattering his dream once more. The golden eyed boy was left disappointed again.

_Fuck! Why! _He thought bitterly with a frown on his scarlet face. He then stuffed one hand inside his pockets, feeling awkward again as his other hand was still holding Winry's. And as he stared into the distance, he continued to curse his luck.

She was staring at the incoming train, but smiled when she saw his annoyed face. _Even when he's annoyed he's cute,_ Winry thought, with a small blush. He looked up, a bit surprised, as she began to intertwine her fingers with his. He simply did the same, feeling more relaxed when she gave his hand a light squeeze.

"The train's almost here," she said, pointing with her free hand in the direction of the locomotive as she began to get up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, curious but refusing to move.

"Getting up, obviously." She stood, smoothing out her dress as she did, and her hand still intertwined with his.

"I know _that_! But why? The train's still far away," Ed stated, matter-of-factly.

"Because I wanna be here to greet Al when he arrives, don't you? Plus, the train isn't that far!"

He thought about it. "Fine." She smiled at his annoyance, making him get off the comfortable bench. "Only because I wanna know what 'surprise' Al was gonna bring with him." Ed made air quotes with his free hand.

Winry laughed knowingly, she had spoken to Al the day before. _If you only knew, Ed… _

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

Ed stared at her for a moment, but decided to let his suspicion go and instead stared at the train, now a few hundred yards away. But he couldn't focus on it. As much as he wanted to see his little brother after all these months, his mind couldn't quite focus on that fact. He was more distracted by the girl in front of him, their hands still intertwined as they swayed back and forth gracefully.

Winry squealed, startled by his strong arms suddenly wrapping around her waist from behind. Ed placed his head on her shoulder, smiling as he pressed his cheek against hers and could feel the heat emanating off her.

"E-Ed!" she stuttered in mock anger. Although she was embarrassed that she was caught off guard, having Ed's arms around her wasn't bad, not bad at all. It was great, actually, or at least she thought it was until he started laughing into her hair. "W-What's so funny, E-Ed? Ed!"

He tried to pull himself together enough to speak. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that you look so cute when you're startled! Your expression was priceless, Win!" To her dismay, he chuckled some more at the sight of the pink on her cheeks thanks to his compliment. Once he stopped, he simply held her closer and breathed her in happily as she leaned into him.

Then she pecked him on the cheek sweetly. "Thanks, Edward."

He was frozen stiff, but only for a moment, before his face turned red, again. "W-W-Why?" he stuttered, not looking up to meet her eyes.

_For enduring and__ returning Al to his body. __For being here, safe and sound, for surviving._

"For everything."

Winry simply smiled at Ed's confused expression before closing her eyes and pressing her cheek against his.

The air whistle was blown again as the train arrived at the Resembool station.

* * *

><p>AN - HOORRAH! It's done and I think we'll be seeing a bit of Al over the next few chapters! I wonder what his 'surprise' is? Anyone care to guess? If you do, go ahead and tell me in a review, I'll tell ya if you got it right! And you'll get a delicious virtual cookie! ;D

So, CSTs are over, AP testing is over, and SATs are over. Phew! TOO MUCH TESTING IN THE PAST TWO WEEKS! But testing was what gave me lots of free time to work on this fic... so, I'll try to work on it as much as possible but expect a few delays. I'm gonna try to finish this before I go to Mexico during the summer, I've got 6 weeks left here in Cali and 5 of em are school weeks. We'll see how it goes, plus on another note, I'm working on an armor Al cosplay for Comic-Con! YAY!

xDDD

I've got so much to do in so little time, wish me some luck, I think I'll need it! And thanks for everything!


	7. No Need

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry that I couldn't reply to all the reviews but fanfiction is acting wonky and not letting me, but I have read all of them and I wanna say THANK YOU! xDD They make me really happy and keep me writing! For all of you who guessed, yes, it's Mei! -Gives out delicious virtual cookies- Anywho, here's the next chapter!

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own the cool official guidebook #4 for Brotherhood cause I got to go to Little Tokyo today! Of course, I can't read it cause its in Japanese, but I will. . . eventually. ;D

* * *

><p>Ch. 7 - No Need<p>

x3

"I can't believe he brought that, that, BEAN GIRL!"

"Oh, shut up, Ed. And her name's Mei, not bean girl. Now, here."

He took the plate from her hands and began to dry it with a small towel, but continued to complain about Al's newest companion. He had decided to bring Mei Chang along on his trip back to Resembool, hoping to show her around the small town since she'd never been there during her short stay in Amestris months before.

"I mean, what kind of surprise is that!" he exclaimed, as he put away the dry plate. Winry simply rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated breath at his childish behavior as she continued to wash the dishes.

"Why does it matter if Mei's here or not? It's not like she's your enemy or anything, she helped us out if I remember correctly. Plus, it looks like she makes Al very happy…" she said with a small smile.

Ed groaned, completely against what she was implying. "No. I refuse to let my brother go out with that Xingese bean-"

"Ed, you have no right to tell Al what he can or can't do. He's seventeen!" she cut him off, slightly irritated.

"So! I'm still his older brother and I know what's good for him! And _Mei _isn't good for him. At all!" he argued.

Winry's patience was beginning to grow thin, "And why is that? You say she's no good but you give no reason to back that up, Ed!" She dried her hands and placed them on her hip, glaring daggers at the stubborn Elric.

Ed scowled at her, but with the plate in his hands, it wasn't quite as menacing as he'd meant it to be. "Because….Just because!" he said, stumped. Realizing that he didn't really have a reason as he put the last plate away.

Winry grinned triumphantly. "HA! I knew it, you don't have a reason!"

He frowned and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the kitchen counter. Winry did the same, giving him a serious look, "Ed? Then what is it?"

"Huh?" he asked, giving her a confused look. "What's what?"

"What makes you dislike Mei so much? Is it…" she stopped, trying to piece her thoughts together, "Is it because of Al?"

Ed stayed silent as he processed what she meant, staring straight ahead.

"You know you don't have to worry," she started, catching his attention. "No matter who Al meets or goes out with, you'll always be his older brother. No one can ever take that spot because its _yours_," Winry smiled softly at him and his heart fluttered, "You've been through too much for it not to be."

His eyes went wide as he realized the meaning of her words. That's what had kept him on edge since he first saw Mei get off the train with his brother that morning. He was afraid of losing his brother to her. Afraid that Al would forget him because of her. Afraid of her taking his place in his younger brother's heart. But Winry's words made all of his fears dissipate in an instant. It was true. No matter what happened, the link that bonded them together would never be broken because everything they'd been through had made that bond unbreakable.

He patted her head softly and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, I think that's what I needed to hear." She smiled back, glad to have helped as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close

"_Just go for it! Once you get it off your chest, you'll feel much better, Ed!" Al said, trying to motivate him, "Just trust me on this, okay?" _

He remembered the walk back home and the words of his little brother, who was sleeping upstairs at the moment.

"_If you're not good with words then how about actions? Have you kissed her yet?" he asked, curious of Ed's reply. _

"_N-no…" he said, disappointed and blushed a bit more at the intimate question._

"_No! What are you waiting for, Brother? Just go for it!" _

It was the perfect moment for him to follow Al's advice. _I_ should _just go for it, just like Al said. _

But before he could make a move, they were interrupted. "Um, excuse me, Winry?"

If Ed didn't have a reason to dislike the Xingese princess before, he definitely had one now. He scowled at Mei but stayed quiet, his arm still around Winry while she replied kindly, "What is it, Mei?"

"Sorry for interrupting, but your grandmother said you could help me find a book she needs…" she said, awkwardly as she got off the last step and onto the wooden floor.

_I should've expected it by now… It's like the damn universe doesn't want me to kiss her! WHY! _With every failed attempt, he felt his heart start to swell as if it was going to burst from all the emotion hidden inside. He took a deep breath and massaged his temples, trying to calm himself down.

"Ed, you okay?" Winry asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I just got a little headache, it's nothing." He gave her a weak smile. "I'm gonna go outside, I think some fresh air will help."

She nodded, "Alright." She gave him a warm smile as she began to walk towards Mei. "So, what book did she need? It's probably in here…" Both girls walked into the workshop in search of the infamous book as he headed to the front porch.

Once there, he began to walk aimlessly as he recalled his earlier conversation with his brother.

"_Why did you bring _her_ here with you!" Ed reprimanded quietly, not wanting the two girls ahead of them to hear anything._

"_What's wrong with having her here, Brother? She's teaching me alkahestry, she had to come with me! Plus, she has never been here before, I wanted to show her around," said Al, frustrated at his older brother's reaction. _

_He huffed, "Whatever you say, Al. So, tell me, how is that squinty eyes doin' in Xing? Is he the ruler yet?" _

"_Not officially, but he is. Ling needed to turn eighteen before he could become ruler and now that he did, he needs to have the official ceremony declaring him the emperor. He's already making changes to the way things run in Xing, but they won't be official until he is. Ling said he'll invite you to the emperor ceremony, it's in about a month." Al said, with a finger in the air. _

"_Eh, we'll see if I go or not." He took a look at Winry who was ahead of him, "Did he tell ya if we could bring others with us? I-If I go, I mean."_

_Al saw his brother's golden eyes stray to the girl with the sunshine hair in front of them and smiled, "Do you have someone in mind, Ed? If you go, I mean."_

_Ed turned and met Al's gaze. "Maybe…" he said, looking away as he put his hands in his pockets._

_The younger Elric grinned knowingly. "So, Brother… are you and Winry a couple now? I saw both of you when the train arrived…" he trailed off when he saw his blushing brother._

"_N-no. No, we're not," he stuttered in a low voice, keeping his eyes on the ground, trying not do anything that would catch the attention of the girls, even though they were already too far to hear them._

"_You're not? Well, you looked like one to me," Al said, suddenly curious. "But why? You like her and she likes you, its obvious. So, why aren't you together yet?"_

_Ed's face turned red, as red as the philosopher's stone they searched for years before. "B-Because, I-I… I don't know! I-I'm just, not good with words. Not around her, anyway…" he said, frustrated and kicked a rock with his automail leg. "I don't really know what to do, what to say to her, or how to do it."_

"_Well then, we gotta find a way for you to tell her," Al said, as a thought hit him. "If you're not good with words then how about actions? Have you…" he smiled and nudged the eldest Elric. "Have you kissed her yet?" he asked, curious of Ed's reply. _

"_N-no…" he said, disappointed and blushed a bit more at the intimate question._

"_No! What are you waiting for, Brother? Just go for it! Once you get it off your chest, you'll feel much better, Ed!" Al said, trying to motivate him, "Just trust me on this, okay?"_

_Ed was taken aback by his brother's anxiousness. His golden eyes were wide with surprise._

"_With a kiss, you don't have to tell her anything, she'll just know. Trust me, Edward."_

"_I always have, Al. Always." He smiled at his younger but slightly taller brother, "Thanks. I think that's all I needed, a little motivation."_

After walking for a while, Edward reached the old tree. It stood tall next to the ruins of his old house. He stared at it for a moment, looking away when the painful memories began to flood his mind. As he remembered that day he thought about his mother and how happy they were before she left. Their mother made this house his and his brother's home, but once she was gone and they believed that they had no home, Pinako and Winry reminded them that they wouldn't leave them alone. They would always help them, they became the brothers' family. They were his new home, the ones that would always wait for them. Ed decided to go back to them, back home. After all, home can be everywhere and anywhere because what makes it home isn't the house or the things inside, it's those waiting for him that make it home. Home was wherever the ones he loved were.

_She_ made it home now. Wherever she went, that's where he would go. Winry _was _home. _His_ home.

As he got closer to the yellow house, he saw a person sitting on the steps of the front porch. It was Winry. She turned and looked in his direction, hoping to find his golden eyes in the dark.

"Winry, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Ed asked, worried. He didn't want her to be all alone in the darkness of the night, it could be dangerous.

When she saw his face, her body flooded with relief. "Well, waiting for you, of course," she said casually, trying to brush off the worry that had been haunting her during his absence. She didn't want him to know about her worry. "You said you were gonna get some fresh air and I came to find you, but since you weren't here I guessed you had wandered off somewhere…so I waited for you." She smiled at him, still sitting on the steps as her fingers toyed with her apron nervously.

Ed smiled at her too and sat next to her. "Thanks, Win." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Winry?" said the golden-haired boy as he took her hand in his and turned to look at her. A worried expression on his face as he tried to confess.

"Yes, Edward?" she said, blue eyes meeting golden ones as she turned.

"I-I…" his voice failed him again at a critical moment. Winry waited expectantly, hoping he would say something. Nevertheless, Edward Elric wasn't a man of many words, he was a man of actions.

They were close, all he needed to do was to close the distance between them. He leaned in slowly and carefully, until he could feel her breath tickle his lips.

Then he accomplished what he had not been able to since he'd gotten back: he kissed her.

It wasn't exactly a passionate kiss, it was soft and warm, but slowly growing in intensity. He could feel his heart let go of all those feelings of worry, doubt and frustrations as he tasted her more and more with every passing moment. There was no words to describe how she felt as his lips consumed hers, she finally had what she'd wanted for so long. She placed a hand on his cheek and the other on his chest, where she could feel his heart racing under her palm as he had wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could, not wanting to let go.

They pulled away to breathe, both smiling. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now," Ed confessed, as a little pink rose on his cheeks when she caressed his face.

"I know, Ed." Winry laughed, "But we just kept getting interrupted…"

It was his turn to chuckle. "Yeah, there was always surprises. We would always be so close too."

"Well, at least this time you got to kiss me before someone got here!" she said, with a small blush.

He smirked. "And I'll do it again too," he said, as he captured her sweet lips in a kiss again.

It turned out his younger brother had been right, with a kiss they could feel all of the overflowing emotions inside each other's heart.

There was no need for words.

* * *

><p>AN - I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter! xD I thought about it for a long time and had many ideas going through my head but, I finally decided I'd go with this! Al needs to meddle in order for Ed to do things right, that's what siblings are for! To help! HA! Hope you guys enjoyed it! x3 It may be Friday the 13th but it was a good Friday! At least for me, it was, let's hope tomorrow goes well -I have one last competition before the years over!- and my team can pull it off!  
>On another note, today is the Smallville series finale, so I'm extremely excited, I've stuck with the show for about 7 years and now, after a decade, it has finally reached its end! I will never forget it! x'D<p>

Thanks for reading and I hope to hear your thoughts in a review! :3


	8. Love

Thanks for all of the reviews and faves and alerts! I love finding these in my inbox, they make my day! I really wanted to post this chapter earlier because its really short and its a companion to the last chapter, but me and fanfiction were having a few issues... but it's here now! xD Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, if I did, the manga & animes would've had more EdWin fluff. A LOT MORE. ;)

* * *

><p>Ch. 8 - Love<p>

:3

He sat down on the front porch, golden eyes looking up at the night sky. More stars were visible here in the clear skies of Resembool than in the polluted skies of Central.

He was happy and calm after the events of the evening. Especially happy about finally stealing a kiss from the girl with the sunshine hair. It was better than the chaste kiss on the cheek he'd received before. One that made his heart beat faster, the feel of her lips on his own. He loved it.

He loved her touch.

He loved her scent.

He loved her laugh.

He loved her eyes, as blue as a clear sky in the daytime.

He loved the way her hand fit perfectly inside his own.

He loved the way she hugged him.

He loved the way she'd blush.

He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she spoke about automail.

He loved the feel of her soft lips on his cheek.

He loved when his lips would consume hers even more.

He loved the fact that _he_ had stolen her heart and no one else.

He loved the idea of being with her forever.

He loved everything about her.

He loved her in every extent of the word.

_He_ _loved her. _

"I love her," he said, surprised.

Ed realized that he'd been in love with Winry for a long time now.

* * *

><p>AN - There, it's short and sweet! At least I hope so. I liked how this one turned out at first but I tend to over think things and after re-reading it A LOT I'm not quite sure about it anymore... -_-" What do you guys think? Too short? Too sweet? Well, if you have something to say, send me a review! I still haven't been able to reply to all reviews! Fanfiction doesn't wanna work with me! It says all the links are outdated and stuff, BUT I will try my best to reply, so if I reply as a PM don't freak! ;D Thanks for reading!


	9. Say It

This chapter is kinda massive compared to the rest. I hope you guys don't mind, I just went off on a writing frenzy and this happened! xD Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves once again! They are very appreciated and loved! Enjoy!

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and I know I don't really need to post this statement in every chapter, but it's fun to write things after it! You'll never know what I can say next! - If I owned FMA, I would know Japanese and would be able to read the few, but expensive, Japanese books I have and wouldn't just look at the pictures inside them... -_-"

* * *

><p>Ch. 9 - Say It<p>

;P

"So, Brother…"

"What?" Ed wasn't paying much attention to him.

"Well, uh, last night…" Al trailed off again, looking down into the bags he was holding.

Those words caught his brother's attention. "Just spit it out, Al."

The younger brother nodded and looked focused, trying to find words for his thoughts. When he did, a smile appeared on his face as he turned to Ed. "Are you and Winry together now?"

The golden eyed older brother nearly dropped the bags of groceries from his hands when he heard the question. He stopped walking and smiled as he looked up to meet golden eyes just like his own. "Y-Yeah."

"_Winry, does this mean we're t-together?" he cleared his throat, "Like a, a couple?" _

_She smiled at his nervousness and placed her head on his shoulder, "Yeah, if you want to." _

"_Of course I do." He was determined, all embarrassment forgotten for the moment. "I don't wanna keep you waiting any longer," he said, kissing her forehead sweetly and pulling her closer._

_She hid her blushing face in his shirt, his warmth calming her racing heart, overflowing with joy. "Thanks, Ed."_

"Brother? Ed! EDWARD!"

"What?" he answered, confused.

"You were spacing out, Brother." And Al had an idea why. "Were you thinking about your new girlfriend? Hmm?"

"Shut up, Al." Ed started walking ahead of him, annoyed by his brother's teasing.

Al grinned. "I'm just kidding! I'm actually really happy for both of you."

Ed could see his little brother was being honest, "Thanks, Al."

"No, thank _you_, Brother." Al was grinning like he had just hit the jackpot, yet Ed was utterly confused.

"Huh? Why?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Just because." The younger Elric beamed as they approached the familiar yellow house.

Once inside, they helped Pinako put all the groceries away, she then thanked them for running the errand for her and sent them away from the kitchen. The entire time, Ed was more focused on Winry's whereabouts than anything else.

"Um, Granny, where's Winry?" Ed asked, nonchalantly.

"And um, Mei too." Al added, a bit shyly.

Pinako gave them a long look and chuckled. "Don't worry, lover boys," she said with a smirk as Ed and Al blushed a bit, "Winry is in the workshop with a customer and Mei is upstairs reading."

"Oh, okay." Ed turned on his heel and headed to the workshop.

"Thanks, Granny," Al said as he left to find Mei, but stopped as he remembered something. "I gotta talk to you later, okay? It's important and you probably already know, but still. It was a deal."

His granny caught on to what he was saying immediately. "Sure thing, Alphonse. I think I lost this one though," she said with a smile as she placed her pipe on her lips. Al returned the smile and continued on his way upstairs.

Edward knocked on the door first, knowing Winry would be angry if he just barged in during an appointment. "Winry?"

She opened the door almost immediately, allowing a middle aged woman pass through them first on her way out. "Ed, what is it?" the blue eyed girl asked curiously once the customer had left.

He scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture after seeing her in her favorite black tube top. "Well, I-I was wondering if you needed a-any, um, help?" He wasn't used to openly offering a helping hand to his attractive automail mechanic girlfriend. It was difficult.

"Oh, sure," she said smiling in a way that made his heartbeat pick up. "I just finished this appointment and the next one isn't until about an hour, so we have time to tidy the place up before they arrive." She took his hand and smiled again, "Come on."

Ed couldn't help but smile too and follow her inside.

After placing things back in order, cleaning up the shop and enjoying some alone time together, Ed and Winry were both in a good mood. Soon their moment was over however, as the next customer arrived and Winry had to get back to work. That didn't mean Ed had to leave though.

The customer's name was Dan, a nineteen-year-old from Dublith who had automail from his left elbow to his hand. Ed had learned earlier that it was from a car accident when he was younger. He had black hair and brown eyes, with lightly tanned skin covered by the white dress shirt he wore. He was alright looking, Ed would admit.

But it wasn't his appearance that began to irritate the golden haired boy. It wasn't even his attitude, he was well-mannered as far as he could tell. It was the way he would look at Winry, the spark of desire in Dan's eyes as he gazed at her. _All_ of her.

_That_ was what had Ed on edge, his temper slowly rising. _Who the hell does he think he is! Staring at her like that…_ he scowled, anger visible in his eyes.

"You're done, Dan," she said, giving her patient one last glance before she turned to Ed. "Well, I'm gonna go get a drink of water, but I'd really appreciate it if you could please start straightening out the workshop," Winry told him, ever so kindly. And after almost twenty minutes of glaring daggers at Dan, Winry's smile was the only thing that calmed him down.

"Sure thing, Win." Ed really didn't mind helping her. She ruffled his hair in response and muttered a thanks as she went into the kitchen. But his smile faded when he was met with a pair of brown eyes, again.

"Hey," he said in a smooth voice. "You're Ed, right?"

"Mmhmm," Ed replied as he turned to the table picking up the tools that the mechanic had left scattered. He didn't want to talk to him, but Dan couldn't seem to get the hint.

"You live here too, don'tcha?" he smiled, although Ed couldn't see because his back was towards the black haired boy. "So, you probably know Winry pretty well, huh?"

"Why does it matter?" he asked, cautiously, still not facing him.

Dan stood up, finally done buttoning his shirt. "Well, I've been after Winry for a while, but every time I ask her out she rejects me," he looked disappointed, but only for a moment, while Ed smiled at the disillusionment in his voice. "Anyway, people in Rush Valley always said that she liked that Fullmetal guy, but I'm not so sure. Do you know?"

Ed debated whether to tell him that those rumors were true and that _he_ was Fullmetal or playing dumb and figuring out what his true intentions were. He chose the latter. "I don't know," he said and shrugged, still focused on cleaning.

"Well, I hope not. I like Winry. I want her and soon, I'll have her. You'll see." Dan smiled confidently while Ed's grip on one of the screwdrivers tightened.

The brown eyed boy dug his hands in his pockets and continued, not aware that Ed's anger was escalating into fury with every word he said, "She's just so _hot_, man! I mean, that body with those curves! If I could have her for _one night _I'd be the happiest guy ever!"

That was the last straw. Ed turned around, fists clenched and an intense fury in his golden eyes as they met Dan's. "THAT'S IT!" The golden haired boy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the opposite wall. "I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't shut up about _my girlfriend_!"

"Y-Your g-girlfriend!" Dan stammered, taken aback by Ed's attack and sudden confession. "Wait, y-you are F-Fullmetal?"

Ed smirked, but there was no amusement in his eyes, only anger. "The one and only, you bastard!"

"B-But you don't have auto-"

"That doesn't mean anything! I'm still one _hell_ of a pissed off Fullmetal Alchemist! And when I'm through with you, you'll wish you never messed with-"

"EDWARD ELRIC, LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW!" yelled a very annoyed Winry just as Ed's fist threatened to collide with Dan's jaw. "ED!"

He gave her a hard look and let his fist fall to his side as he let go of the black haired boy's collar. Dan was relieved and grateful to Winry for practically saving his life, since he was sure Edward would've beat him to a pulp.

"Get out of here." Ed's voice was as cold as ice even though it was barely a whisper. Dan understood immediately and avoided the golden eyes that watched him until he was out the door. He ignored Winry's apology as he made his way through in a rush.

Once he was out of the house Ed broke the silence. "You didn't have to apologize to him. He's the one that should've apologized to _you_." He looked at the ground, still angry but not wanting to meet Winry's disappointed gaze. The tension in the room was suddenly unbearable and, at any given moment, there was sure to be an explosion.

"Ed, you shouldn't have attacked him." She glared at the stubborn Elric, hands on her hips.

"You don't know what he said, Winry! He deserved-"

She cut him off, "Even if he did, that doesn't mean _you_ have to go and start a fight! No matter what he said!"

"It does matter! I was defending _you_!" He rose his voice in protest. "I couldn't just stand still while he kept talking shit!" He was starting to get annoyed, why couldn't she see his point of view?

"Defending and fighting are different. You could've found another way to deal with him, you didn't need to resort to your fists! You could've talked to him!" She got closer to him and her frustrated stare met his annoyed one. "Why didn't you stop and think about it first!"

He'd had enough. "Because I love you and I _hate the fact_ that another guy was talking about you like that!" he snapped, raising his hands in annoyance.

Winry gasped and her eyes widened as his words reached her, all the trouble completely forgotten for the moment. "Y-you…"

Ed's eyes also widened in realization to what he had just confessed, a slight pink rising on his cheeks. "I-I uh, I…" He cleared his throat, trying to find his voice, "I-I'm gonna go outside." With that he walked in a hurry past a very shocked Winry and went outside to the porch.

He took a seat on one of the steps and released a deep, frustrated breath. _I can't believe I said that! What was I thinking! Oh, right, I wasn't…_ he thought angrily. _Me and my big mouth, dammit! _He grabbed a small rock by his feet and threw it as far as he could in one swift movement before voicing his last thought, "Dammit."

"Ed?" Winry asked shyly as she opened the door. She walked a few feet until she was standing at the top of the steps.

He focused his golden eyes on the rock in his hand instead of the girl behind him. At the moment, he felt too embarrassed to look at her. "Just leave me alone, woman," he said in a tired and bored tone.

"No, I still have something to say to you." She stared at his back, hoping he could feel it and would turn around.

"Well, I don't wanna hear it right now!" He was beginning to get even more annoyed.

"Well, too bad cause I won't leave 'till I say it!" she said, menacingly as she raised her voice.

"I said I don't wanna hear it right now!" He didn't want to listen to anymore of her nagging on why he had done wrong, blah, blah, blah. So he dropped the rock, covered his ears, closed his eyes and did what anyone else in his situation would've done, "La la la la la! I can't here you! La la la la la!"

His behavior frustrated Winry. A lot. She massaged her temples, trying to calm down and resist the urge of smacking him with her trusty wrench. "Ugh, you are so immature, you Alchemy Freak!"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

Winry shut her eyes in frustration. She debated whether or not to actually say what she had come to say, but decided that she would. Really loudly. Maybe then, Ed would shut up. "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU IDIOT!"

Ed stopped his obnoxiousness immediately. He removed his hands from his ears, opened his eyes wide and stood up, turning to meet the angry blue eyes looking down at him. The shock of her words very clear on his face. "W-Wait…what? Did you just…" he was at a loss of words. She couldn't have said what he thought she did, right? There was no way. But he had to be sure, "Say… say it, again."

A light blush trickled on her face when she saw his hopeful golden eyes on her. "I'm not gonna repeat it! It's your fault for not listening!" she said determined, her fists at her sides. She wasn't gonna let him off the hook, not like this, no matter how much he made her heart flutter with those eyes of his. To make sure she wouldn't give in, she turned around with a huff and began walking back toward the house.

"Winry!" he called out to her. He couldn't let her leave, not yet. She had to tell him what she'd said, he had to be sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, making him hear things he so desperately wanted to hear. Ed jumped up the steps by twos and stopped Winry by placing his strong arms around her.

"Ed!" she yelled, surprised but angry as she tried to break his hold to no avail. He turned her around in order to lock gazes with her, but she refused, instead using her fists to push him away in an effort to escape. Ed didn't mind though, his heart was racing but her actions made him feel bold as he tried a new approach to resolve the issue.

She turned away when he tried to kiss her, as much as it pained her. _No, dammit. He won't get off this easy! I can't let him! _She refused to let go of what little frustration and anger she had left.

He tried again, his forehead touching hers. "Win, please? I need to… to hear _you_ say it."

She looked up to meet his pleading eyes, losing herself in them. And as his lips captured hers, her mind went blank, all her plans of punishing him disappeared in an instant.

Once they parted, the golden haired boy gazed at her defeated blue eyes expectantly. "I…" she took a shaky breath, "I love you, Edward." The heat on her cheeks began to rise, the longer he stared at her. "There, you happy now?" she said, trying to sound annoyed as she looked down to avoid his intense gaze.

He gave her a cocky smile when he replied, "Yeah, very happy." His heart was beating with delight and fear. It was his turn to confess, to tell Winry exactly how he felt about her, to show her how much he cared just by saying those three little words. He closed his eyes and hid his face in the crook of her neck before he spoke, breathing her in helped him calm down. "I love you too, Winry," he said, with complete sincerity and made her heart feel like it was going to explode from happiness. She smiled as he looked at her again, a soft gaze in those golden eyes of his. "I love you so much," he said as he dove in for another kiss. She threw her arms around him as their lips met again and all was forgiven.

:3

"I told you, Granny!" Al said excitedly as they watched the couple from the living room window. After hearing all the yelling, Al, Mei and Pinako had come to check on Ed and Winry, curious.

"Alright, alright!" the old woman said, accepting defeat. "I'll pay you later."

"Wait," Mei said, putting the pieces together, "Are you two talking about a bet?"

"Yeah!" they both answered in unison as Mei stared at them disapprovingly.

Al smiled at her, triumphantly. "I won! I bet that Brother would get together with Winry within a week of my return! I knew Ed could do it, he just needed a bit of a push," he laughed, knowingly.

Pinako also smiled, despite being defeated. "I didn't think Edward had it in him. I thought it was gonna take him at least a month before he made a move!" she chuckled and placed her pipe between her lips. "I guess I underestimated your brother eh, Alphonse?"

Mei let out a breath and smiled. "That was wrong, you shouldn't make bets using people, but… How much did you win, Alphonse?"

"1500 cenzs!" he grinned.

"1500 CENZS!" Ed repeated, surprised. "That's it! You couldn't have a little more faith in me and bet more money! Why'd you even make a bet in the first place then!" None of them noticed the couple when they walked in, Al and the rest too immersed in their own little chat.

"Br-Brother!" Al exclaimed, nervous about what the eldest Elric was going to do to him now that he knew. He honestly didn't want to find out and ran, ran as fast as his newly restored body could take him, out the door and onto the old dirt road.

Ed was right behind him in an instant, "ALPHONSE, GET BACK HERE! YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

The ladies of the house simply laughed as they watched the brothers in amusement.

* * *

><p>AN - If cenzs are the equivalent of yens -which I think they are- then in dollars, 1500 would be almost $20. lol Not enough money to bet on your older brother according to Ed! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you review! By the way, I've decided that the next couple chapters will be the last ones. To be honest, I simply wrote this fic on a whim, I wasn't exactly expecting many to read it, but I really thank everyone who has! You guys are awesome, you all motivate me to write and help me improve my writing skills with your reviews! xD

One more thing-actually two more: 1) Should I do an epilogue for this fic, one that takes place a few years later? And if yes, ideas are welcomed!  
>2) If you have been watching the dubbed version of Brotherhood, there's a new cool part 5 trailer at Amazon . com, I really enjoyed it and maybe some of you will too! x3<p> 


	10. Can't Say No

So school has kept me very busy and although I wanted to make at least one more chapter before this one, I wasn't able to get to it. Sorry! ^^, So this is the beginning of the end I guess, but not to worry, I still got many ideas in my head that must be written! I thank all of my alerters and reviewers, its awesome to find notices lurking in my inbox! Anyway, on with the story! xD

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but that doesn't stop me from absolutely loving this pairing! After all, you can't spell EdWin without 'win'! -Horrible joke, I know...-_-"

* * *

><p>Ch. 10 - Can't Say No<p>

:)

_Mom, Dad, I wish you were here. I miss you. _She sighed.

But she refused to cry, she wanted to keep their promise and only shed tears of joy. It was hard though, the longer she looked at the two gravestones and the fresh flowers on them, the more she could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Winry," came his voice from behind. "Mind if I join you?"

Suddenly, she was happy and grateful that Ed was there, to help her when she needed it most. To protect her. "Sure," she said with a small smile and patted the spot next to her.

He sat down and put an arm around her instinctively. As if he could sense her troubles. And he probably could, their situations being very similar. "You okay?" he asked, looking at the gravestones too.

"Yeah," she replied weakly and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "It's just, I miss them."

"Yeah, I know." He kissed her hair in hopes of comforting her. "You always will… because you love them and they love you. And that's something that no one can ever take away."

She smiled and let his strong arms pull her closer to him. His words touched her, they reminded her of the time she spent with her parents. In those days, Resembool seemed like the perfect place to be, she had her family, her best friends and all was right with the world.

"I still remember them very well," she smiled fondly. "Mom and Dad's smile whenever we'd come home from playing. Dad would carry me in his arms and spin me around," she said, causing them both to chuckle. "Then Mom would ruffle my hair and hug me too." She glanced at him, his eyes meeting hers as she spoke, "Your mom would always pat our heads whenever she saw us, remember?"

He looked away, but showed the tiniest hint of a smile. "Yeah."

"Do you remember the day you and Al proposed to me?" she said, trying to take him back to those happy times as well.

"Somewhat, Al jogged some of my memory last time. And while we were in Central, you told me the reason why you rejected us in the first place."

"Oh yeah, and then you threw a fit. What was it that you said? 'You can't judge a man by something he can't help' or something like that?" she snickered.

He scowled. "Well, it's true. You shouldn't decide whether to marry someone or not based on their height."

"I was _five_!" she defended. "And it also didn't help that I was always taller than you."

"Emphasis on _was_ because _I'm_ taller now, " he said triumphantly. "Now, you can't say no."

He realized what he had implied a second too late and looked away in embarassment as she gave him a curious gaze. "You know, even if you were still a shrimp, I wouldn't say no," she said smiling. "Not a couple years ago and not now."

Ed turned and stared at her dumbfounded. He wasn't sure how to respond and her azure eyes on his own wasn't making it any easier. He cleared his throat trying to find his voice again, but couldn't. And instead he kissed her cheek and brought her into a tight embrace, catching her by surprise. "I'm glad that… _when_ I ask you… you won't reject me, Winry," he whispered in her ear, a bit nervous.

She smiled at his adorable awkwardness as she pressed her cheek to his. Winry placed her hands over his and changed the topic in order to comfort his uneasiness. "We should go visit your parents too, Ed."

He sighed and hesitated before he simply nodded in agreement. He let her go and stood up, giving her a hand. Once up, she took another bouquet of flowers that she had left near her dad's grave and handed it to Ed, who gave her a confused glance. Winry looked at the flowers in front of the two stones as she spoke, "Whenever I come and visit Mom and Dad, I also come and visit your parents." She turned to him, taking his hand and smiled.

"You come even when I'm not here?"

"Yeah," she said happily. "Your family and mine were practically one whole family, I can't just come here without spending some time with your mom and dad, whether you're here or not."

He smiled in admiration. "Thanks, Winry," he whispered as he brought her into a hug.

She hugged him back tightly and nodded in response. Once the embrace ended and Ed stood by her side with their hands still intertwined, she spoke, "Goodbye, Mom and Dad. I'll come and visit soon, I promise."

"Goodbye," Ed said, startling Winry. "_We'll _come and visit you soon." She looked at him with surprise but he ignored it and instead said, "Come on, Win." They headed just a few rows over to where his parents lay, side by side.

When Ed arrived to their resting place, he placed the bouquet on his mom's grave and laid down on the grass as he glanced at the two gravestones that stood there. He scowled at his father but smiled at his mother.

Winry gave him a confused look as she sat down next to him.

"Sometimes I like to lay here and go to sleep, in hopes that I…," he gave a sideways glance to one specific stone as he continued, "That I see Mom smile in my dreams." His words were barely audible, but she could clearly hear the pain and sadness in them.

She placed a hand on his chest for comfort, feeling his heart skip a beat at her touch. "I understand," she whispered in a soothing voice. "But, what about your dad, Ed?"

He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head as he inhaled a deep and calming breath. "What about him?"

"Well, I thought you forgave him?" she asked cautiously.

His face turned into a frown. "No," he replied firmly.

Her eyes searched his face for any hint of actual resentment, but couldn't find any. She could hear the forced anger in his voice when he spoke about his father, but no real hatred. It was as if Ed had no real reason to dislike his father, yet he still did. Winry realized that it was probably his pride and stubbornness that wouldn't let him forgive Van Hohenhiem, even after death.

He could feel her eyes roaming over his face, as if she could decipher all of his secrets with a simple gaze. Ed opened his eyes to meet hers and the obvious question in them. _Why? _

"I just…" he closed his eyes again and sighed, defeated. He couldn't lie to those eyes as blue and deep as the ocean. He couldn't lie to _her. _And he had already kept too much from her during the last few years, always keeping her in the dark in order to protect her. But that had to stop. He knew that if he really wanted to spend the rest of his days with the girl he loved, which he did, then he would have to be honest. He would have to open up and let her in.

He would have to trust her completely, just like she trusted him.

"I… don't know. I'm not sure why I still can't forgive him," he confessed to her. "I guess it's because he didn't turn out the way I thought he would." He sat up, moving a little closer to her, their faces inches away as he met her gentle gaze. "He lived his whole life as the very stone Al and I were searching for and it made him immortal." Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she learned the truth about Hohenhiem for the first time, while he continued to speak. "But he _hated_ being immortal, he hated having to see the people he loved most die while he lived on and that was his reason for leaving us and Mom. He wanted to find a way to become a mortal once again and went on a journey," he said quietly as he took her hands in his. "Still… He always loved us. Especially Mom."

She knew how difficult it was for him to speak about his troubles, how he always tried to solve things on his own. But now he wouldn't have to face problems alone, because now she would be there for him, always. She caressed his face, trying to ease the tension building up inside him.

Ed was conflicted. He was showing weakness in front of her, something he would never want to do, but letting go of everything he had kept bottled up in his heart was relieving. He felt more free and calm as he continued to confide in her, "I still remember when I delivered the message Mom left for him before she died… He started to cry." Ed clenched his fist and jaw. "I felt the pain too when I uttered those words to him, Mom's last words, but seeing _him_ cry… I felt as if somebody had just kicked me in the stomach. I couldn't take it. That was when I realized that I'd been wrong about him, completely wrong, but I still didn't want to forgive him. Forgiving him would've meant that I had been holding a grudge for years without reason and I… I was…"

"You were too stubborn to let it go," she finished softly. He nodded, ashamed, and placed his forehead on her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his ponytail.

"I'm afraid he didn't forgive me for that," he said, his voice a bit muffled by her clothing. "Well, that, and the fact that I was always a complete jerk to him."

"Ed, your dad forgave you a long time ago," she said with a smile.

"How do you know? He probably _still_ hates me and I wouldn't blame him."

"No, he doesn't hate you. Because he _loved_ you. You said it yourself." He looked up to meet her sky blue eyes, "And when you love someone, you can't hate them, no matter how much you try sometimes."

He gaped at her, intrigued by her words. Ed was speechless. There was nothing he could argue against that logic. And he didn't want to either.

He _wanted _to believed her.

He stood and walked toward his father's grave where he sat on his heels. He stared at the name engraved in the stone and ran his fingers along the weathered letters. "I… I'm sorry… Dad," he whispered softly, the heavy burden on his heart suddenly lifted. And with one last hard look at the tombstone, he let go of all the turmoil inside, a wave of tranquility washing over him. He had finally forgiven his dad. And he hoped Winry was right.

Ed hoped _he_ was also forgiven.

She just watched him from her spot, content that he had overcome one of his problems. Winry knew just how much mending Edward's heart would need after all that he'd been through during his journey and she hoped that this wouldn't be the last time she would be helpful to him in this kind of situation. Once he returned to where she was, he lend her a hand and, as she stood, she brushed the dirt off her clothes. But before she was done, she felt Ed's strong arms encircle her as he pulled her into a warm embrace again.

This embrace, however, was stronger and even though he didn't speak, he knew that Winry would know how much he appreciated her, how much she meant to him and how much he loved her with this simple display of affection. As he simply held her there, he was grateful. Grateful for having her in his life, grateful that she loved him. Edward couldn't imagine his life without Winry and he knew that he wanted to have her by his side for the rest of his life. Now, she was everything to him.

_After all, she can't say no_, he thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN - To be honest, I don't know about this chapter. I'm uneasy about it and it wouldn't let me sleep -no joke, these things stay in my mind and like to wake me up!-, but I wanted to end the fic a certain way and I needed a situation like this for that to happen. . . xP Next chapter will be pretty short, which is why I'm uploading it in a little while, plus it's sorta an extension of this! ;) After receiving several requests, I have decided to write up an epilogue about Ed and Winry in the future, with KIDS. YAY! x3 Hopefully it'll be longer than this! I'm still not done writing it!

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	11. Trust

Thanks for all the reviews in such a short time! Here's the other piece to the last chapter, literally a piece cause it's REALLY SHORT. After this, there's only one more: the epilogue! Thanks for staying with me all this time! Now, STORY TIME! xD

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but that doesn't mean I can't snap my fingers at random people I don't like. If only I had those gloves. . . and flame alchemy. . . 8D

* * *

><p>Ch. 11 - Trust<p>

(:

Once they were almost home, he stopped and turned her so that she could face him. She looked up at him with curious blue eyes. "Winry, I just wan-ted to say thanks. You helped me a lot back there and I really… appreciate it."

"That's what I'm here for, Ed. No matter what troubles you, I'll do my best to help."

"I know. You didn't have to, but you did. And I'm really grateful to have someone like you," he said. "But I'm sorry that I just kind of threw all of my problems onto your shoulders. The last thing I want is you worrying about me and my issu-"

"Ed," she said, placing a silencing finger over his lips. "Don't. Don't ever be sorry for opening up to me." She let her hand fall to his shoulder as she spoke, "No matter what thoughts linger around in your mind or what you have to say, you can tell me and I won't judge you. Whether its about alchemy or your dad or anything else, I'll _always_ listen."

He was pleasantly surprised by her honesty. "Thanks, Win." That was all he could say at the moment and apparently it was enough, he realized as she smiled at him.

"No, thank _you_, Ed," she replied.

"Huh? But what for?" he asked, not expecting that answer from her. After all, he had just stated that _he_ was the thankful one in this conversation.

She stood on her tip toes and moved his bangs out of his face as she kissed him. Although, he was surprised by her yet again, he melted into the kiss with ease, always happy to taste her sweet lips. But just as soon as it started, it was over. She smiled once more, enjoying his glazed golden eyes before she spoke.

"Because you trusted me."

* * *

><p>AN - Short, but its the end for now. Until the epilogue, which I'm working on! HAHA! I specifically wanted to end this chapter with this line or something close to it. Yes, it's because of the title even though the title itself came from somewhere else. While I was listening to the song 'Trust' by L'Arc~en~Ciel, it all just clicked in my brain! And I decided on the title for the fic! Of course, later that day, I remembered that the second opening of the original FMA has a scene where Winry lends Ed and Al a hand in the middle of a rainy day to the lyrics of 'Ready, Steady, Go!' -also by L'Arku- and the title made even more sense to me. O8

But enough about the history of the title! Thanks for reading and I hope to see ya'll again next chapter! xD


	12. Epilogue

I'm so sorry! SORRY IT'S SO LATE! Dx Anyway, hope you enjoy this final chapter of 'Trust Me', I had loads of fun writing it! Thanks for all the fave, reviews and alerts! And a big thanks to those who stuck with me all this time! Now, on with the story! Finally... :)

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but if I did, I think I would die of excitement and then not own it anymore... x'D

* * *

><p>Ch. 12 - Epilogue<p>

:3

Ed smiled as he saw his son's eyes close, finally giving into sleep. Unlike his sister, who had fallen asleep much more quickly, the young boy was stubborn and refused to take a nap unless his father read him a book about alchemy. Edward gave into his demands, but before he was done reading the first page of one of his old books on alchemy, Eddie had fallen asleep. He got up from the chair next to the small bed and left the room silently, trying to not wake the sleeping children.

Once in the kitchen, he found her washing some dishes. He took a moment to observe her from where he stood, arms crossed over his chest. He enjoyed gazing at her and he was sure he would never get tired of doing so, she was very beautiful after all. She didn't notice his presence until she felt him come up from behind and place his arms around her waist. She let a smile escape her lips as he let his chin rest on her shoulder, but continued with the dishes, refusing to loose focus from the task at hand.

"Winry," he said in a lazy tone. "Let's go outside for a while. Just you and me, yeah?"

"Ed, I have to finish washing these dishes and I still have some automail parts I need to get done, I don't have time to go outside," she said, slightly aggravated. "And what about the kids?"

"I already put 'em to sleep, they'll be fine. Plus, we'll be right in front of the house, nothing can go wrong." He kissed her cheek and made his way down to her neck, sending small shivers throughout her body.

His method of persuasion made her debate on the idea. "I do want to go, but…"

"But what?" he urged her to continue.

"Well, there's just a lot of things I have to do."

"Come on, Winry, please?" he whined as he tightened his hold on her. "Let's go outside a bit, I promise I'll finish the dishes once we come back."

She smiled and turned around to face him, glad to have a one chore less to take care of. "Alright, but remember, you promised," she said as she gave him a small kiss.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!" He took her hand in his and led her outside.

They sat under a grand tree that was only a few yards away from the house, the shade it offered helped keep them cool and relaxed. Ed, once again, encircled his arms around her waist and let his head rest on her hair, breathing her in with every passing moment. She hid her face in his neck and placed one arm around his torso as the other held onto one of his arms. At that moment, everything seemed to be perfect, both of them simply enjoying each other's company during an early summer day.

It was Ed who broke the peaceful silence. "Years ago, I wasn't sure if being _this_ happy would even be possible," said the golden eyed man as he stared off into the distance.

"You mean, back when you were in your journey with Al?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "Back then I was only focused on getting Al's body back and stopping the homunculi, no matter what it took." He gave her a small smile as he spoke again. "To be honest, I never planned on what I would do _after_ I got Al's body back."

She returned the smile with one of her own. "That's understandable, you probably had too much on your mind with everything that was going on."

"Actually," he cut in and took a deep breath to steady himself. "The reason why I didn't plan ahead was because… because I wasn't sure if I'd even _return _once I restored Al into his original body…" He whispered the last part of his confession while looking into two wide sky blue eyes. At the moment, he was afraid that perhaps it would be too much for her to hear.

She composed herself enough to speak even though his words still resounded very clearly in her mind. "But you _did _come back, Ed. And now, that's all that matters," she said as she buried her face in his chest, holding him tightly.

He returned the gesture, holding her more firmly than before. He let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see any tears roll down her cheeks. Ed was sure he wouldn't be able to take it if he made her cry again. "Yeah. Now, we have our own family, Winry," he whispered into her hair, deciding to play it safe for now. "I never thought having a family would be this-this... _great_! Thanks, Win."

She smiled sweetly at him while she shifted on his lap to get a better look at his face. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Ed." She touched his face lovingly and played with a few strands of his golden hair, but Ed could still see the uneasiness in her eyes. "And no problem, although, it wasn't all me. You helped too."

"I guess I did, huh?" he sneered and chuckled. He met her gaze and refused to look away as he leaned in slowly. He pressed his warm lips against hers in a soft kiss, a reassuring kiss. "I'm not going anywhere, Win," he assured her once they parted for a moment, resting his forehead against hers. "I promise."

She looked up to meet his golden eyes like the sun that shone above them and sent a small smile his way. She caressed his face, relishing in the feel of his skin under her palm before pulling him down as their lips met again. "Thanks, Edward," she said between breaths and felt him smile against her lips.

"We should go back inside now," she said after a while, getting off his lap and onto her knees. "The kids are gonna probably wake up soon and they'll be hungry."

"Nah," was his lazy response. "Let's not." He wrapped his arms around her, stole a quick kiss and dragged her down with him as he decided to lay on the grass.

"Edward!" she squeaked in surprise. He gave her a toothy grin as she stared at him and every hint of anger on her face was replaced with amusement. "You just don't know when to quit, huh?" she told him as she propped herself up on his chest and gazed down at him.

"No," he smiled and rolled over so that he could be on top, his comfortable weight on her as his lips consumed hers again. "I love you." Edward gazed at two clear oceans of blue as he took her hand in his, entwining his fingers with hers.

"I love you, too, Ed." Smiling, she looked at their interwoven hands and the silver band on her finger, it matched the band on his own ring finger. "Forever," she said softly, as her eyes focused back on his. He gave her a content smile and leaned in-

"Mommy! Daddy!" came the voices of a little boy and girl standing at the front door of the house.

Winry laughed at the disappointment in Ed's face. Their time was up. At least, for now, it was. He gave her his best pout trying to look hurt, but she knew him too well to buy it. "We'll continue this conversation later tonight," she said with a hint of mischievousness in her voice before placing a quick kiss on his lips and lightly pushing him off her against his protests.

In the end, he got up first and lend her a hand while the two children ran to meet their parents. Ed couldn't help but smirk as Eddie and Sammy tugged on the bottom of _his_ trousers. "See, Winry, they like their daddy best! Isn't that right?" he asked a pair of golden eyes and a pair of blue eyes that looked up at him curiously.

"They just want you to carry them and swing 'em around, Ed," she snickered.

He gave her a look that clearly said he didn't care. The golden haired man picked up his son and daughter, one in each arm. "Woah, you two are starting to get heavy!" he told them as they laughed.

"Spin us around, Daddy!" Eddie pleaded.

"Yeah, spin! Spin!" chimed in Sammy.

Winry decided to add her own two cenzs. "You should do that, _Daddy_," she said, mockingly. "Keep them entertained while I go make something to eat." She turned to the smiling kids in Ed's arms and said, in a stern tone, "Samantha, Edward, make sure your dad doesn't go hurting himself again." They giggled and nodded in response.

"Hey! I'm right here, ya know!" he whined and she nodded at his comment. "For the record, it was only a little sprain, I've had worse."

Winry smiled at the three of them and gave each of the kids a small kiss on the cheek. She ruffled their golden and wheat blond hair lovingly, sparing Ed only a glance before she began walking towards the house.

"What about me?" Ed asked, hurt. He thought he deserved a kiss too.

"You'll get yours tonight." And with a smirk, Winry walked inside. He found himself smirking as well but it only lasted mere seconds. "By the way, you still have to do the dishes!" he heard her yell from the door. "Did you honestly think I'd forget?"

Ed let out an exasperated sigh, "Why did I have to open my big mouth?"

In his arms, Eddie and Sammy simply giggled at their dad's reaction.

* * *

><p><em> x3 -The End-<em>

* * *

><p>AN - SORRY! ITS SO LATE! AGAIN! I blame life, school and procrastination. The last two weeks have flown by, lots of things have happening in between, but now, tomorrow will finally be the last day of school and then I can welcome summer vacation at last! I'm going to Mexico on Friday and although I won't have much access to a computer over there, I'll still be writing. Hopefully, I'll come back with brand new ideas and exciting stories!

Thanks again to everyone for everything and I hope to see ya'll soon! xD

- SHF


End file.
